


Об Элементах и всем сущем

by Kollega



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В некоторых местах не стоит бывать даже Элементам. Без всяких сомнений, Плоский мир — одно из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об Элементах и всем сущем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Elements and Existence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584115) by [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook). 



> Переведено на ФБ-15 для команды Кроссоверов. За бетинг спасибо замечательной GredAndForge!

«Сапфир?»

Ответа не последовало, и Сталь, хмурясь, огляделся. Окружающее не имело смысла. Непонятно, как он сюда попал, и рядом не было никакой Сапфир — а только песочные часы. Сотни, тысячи песочных часов.

«Где я?»

— ТАМ, ГДЕ ТЕБЯ БЫТЬ НЕ ДОЛЖНО.

Да уж, подумал Сталь, дернув уголком рта. Слишком уж часто, по его мнению, случались такие вещи.

После долгой паузы говоривший наконец показался на глаза. Почему-то Сталь ожидал увидеть что-то нечеловеческое, но вовсе не скелет в длинной черной мантии, который, собственно, и подошел к нему. В нем было что-то ужасно знакомое, что-то известное всем, решил Сталь, но припомнить не смог. Вот Сапфир бы сразу разобралась. Где же она?

Скелет, казалось, в свою очередь изучал его, а потом заговорил. В его голосе прозвучала нотка недоумения.

— ЧТО ТЫ ТАКОЕ?

«Сталь». Говорить вслух, вроде бы, не было нужды.

— СТАЛЬ? НЕ АУДИТОР? А ПОХОЖ.

Сталь задумался. Определение не было в целом неправильным.

«Что-то вроде того, я полагаю».

— НЕТ, — сказал скелет, и в его глазницах сверкнула голубоватая вспышка. — СТАЛЬ.

— Да.

— ДА.

Сталь заколебался, но общение с этим существом было единственным способом получить ответы.

— Я был с двумя коллегами. С женщиной. — Это слово описывало Сапфир настолько неполно, что он не сразу решился его использовать, но других слов, более подходящих для того, кем она для него была, он не нашел — да и не хотелось рассказывать о таком незнакомому и потенциально опасному существу. Потом, более неохотно, Сталь добавил: — И мужчиной.

Для Серебра у него тоже не нашлось других слов, хотя и по другим причинам.

— МЫ ЗДЕСЬ ОДНИ.

Сталь сжал кулаки и бросил взгляд на песочные часы.

— ПРОШУ ПРОЩЕНИЯ?

***

В то самое время Сапфир восседала, словно королева на троне, посреди главного зала Незримого университета, пока волшебники пытались выяснить, как и почему она там оказалась. Один из них заверил ее, что они мигом вернут ее обратно, но Сапфир уловила несколько его мысленных дополнений к сказанному (например, «если эти балбесы соизволят сделать хоть что-нибудь в этом тысячелетии» и «если эта чертова хреновина не начнет снова барахлить»).

«Сталь?» Она пыталась уже, должно быть, раз в двадцатый. Никакого ответа. Сапфир не могла ни дозваться его, ни понять, где он, и это тревожило ее куда больше всего остального. В другом случае она бы нашла окружающее и любопытным, и забавным. До Серебра ей почти удалось достучаться, но все-таки что-то мешало.

— Тут юный Тупс полагает, — сказал Чудакулли, тот, кто вроде был за главного (если в непрестанно препирающейся компании мог быть кто-то главный), — что его адское как его там…

— Заклинание, — вставил Думминг Тупс с укоризной, но без особой надежды, что его услышат.

— Может дать какой-нибудь ответ.

— Рада слышать, — сказала Сапфир, улыбнулась, и старший волшебник рухнул в обморок куда-то вне ее поля зрения.

***

Серебро хорошо знал людей, играющих в оккультизм. Эти игры часто бывали и причиной, и побочным эффектом его миссий — иногда даже реакцией на появление его самого или коллег. Видал он и пентаграммы, и круги, нарисованные мелом, но ни разу до этого не встречал тех, кто при виде него поспешно нарисовал бы дешевым свечным воском неровный прямоугольник. И, что еще более невероятно, — эта полоска простого жира на самом деле удерживала его внутри!

Их разговор как раз зашел в тупик, хотя Серебро пытался вести себя лучше некуда. Все, чего он смог добиться, — неохотного признания его приятных манер и отсутствия у него щупалец.

— Я. Не. Демон, — повторил он обиженно. Как вообще могли такое о нем подумать?

Женщина бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд и уселась на деревянный стул.

— О, знаю. Те мерзкие говнюки — но с ними по крайней мере можно выпить по чашечке чаю и скоротать пару часов. А ты… не знаю, что именно может случиться, пока ты в доме. Ты тварь с Изнанки, а я не одобряю…

— Миссис Ягг, вы сказали?

— Если ты снова собираешься умасливать меня комплиментами, то это не сработает. Не то чтобы я была сильно против, но в такие дела я ввязываться не собираюсь!

Серебро поднял бровь.

— Ладно, я не сильно против авантюр, — поправилась она. — И вообще чего-то такого, хех, но не серых тварей из подземных измерений, которые могут расплыться да и выпустить полсотни щупалец и кучу зубов!

Серебро осмотрел себя (никогда нельзя быть полностью уверенным!), но никаких щупалец не обнаружил.

— Могу заверить вас, что…

— Так или иначе, если бы мне хотелось завести любовника-коротышку, так у меня уже есть. И, спорю, ты и наполовину так ловко не управляешься с лестницей.

Серебро снова оказался в растерянности — можно даже сказать, в совершенном замешательстве.

— С лестницей?..

— Хотя, — сказала миссис Ягг и бросила на него кокетливый взгляд, который показался еще более обескураживающим, — ты знаешь, что рассказывают о штуках с щупальцами…

***

— ТЕБЯ НЕ ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ ЗДЕСЬ.

«Это ты так считаешь. — Сталь снова обернулся и огляделся вокруг. Никаких ответов — только новые вопросы. — Не слишком-то много от тебя пользы?»

— НЕТ, — сказал Скелет. — ТЕБЯ НЕ ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ ЗДЕСЬ. ТЫ ВЫЗОВЕШЬ ДИСБАЛАНС.

Сталь замер.

— Как?

— ПРОСТО ВЫЗОВЕШЬ.

— Но как? Почему? Это важно!

— ВЕРЫ НА ВСЕХ НЕ ХВАТИТ.

Сталь сжал кулаки. Это было… нет. Он посмотрел на скелет. Это раздражало.

— Я не то… чем ты меня считаешь.

— АНТРОПОМОРФНАЯ ПЕРСОНИФИКАЦИЯ ИДЕИ, ОФОРМЛЕННАЯ ТАК РАДИ БЛАГА ЛЮДЕЙ?

— Нет, — ответил Сталь и понял, что ему очень не понравилось, как слова этого существа отражаются на нем. Словно они имели вес и всерьез намеревались поселиться в его сердце.

— НЕТ?

— Ну, может, в каком-то смысле, — сказал Сталь, сердито и коротко дернув плечами. — Очень ограниченном смысле.

— ТАК ЧТО ТЕБЯ ЗДЕСЬ БЫТЬ НЕ ДОЛЖНО. РАЗВЕ ЧТО…

— Разве что?

— ТЫ УМЕЕШЬ ДЕРЖАТЬСЯ В СЕДЛЕ?

***

Преподаватель современных рун попытался принести Сапфир цветы, и это оказалось гораздо труднее, чем ожидалось, потому что такого на университетских грядках не росло. Он не мог понять, нормально ли это — или дело в том происшествии, которое случилось на прошлой неделе с кафедрой неопределенных исследований, говорящим камнем и сбежавшим цыпленком. Тем не менее, преподаватель сделал все, что мог, и принес красивый букет из лука-порея, картофельной ботвы, цветной капусты и странного лилового сорняка, который он нашел во дворе на обратном пути.

Сапфир торжественно приняла букет.

— Думаю, это полезнее, чем цветы, — сказала она, тщательно его разглядывая и стараясь не показывать, насколько букет ее позабавил.

***

К женщине прибыло подкрепление — хотя Серебро совершенно не видел в этом необходимости.

— И что ты такое? — потребовала новоприбывшая — худощавая, более пожилая женщина, в которой он обнаружил разум, поразительно крепкий и острый для человека. А Серебро был полностью уверен, что она была человеком.

Он попытался улыбнуться.

— Серебро.

— Это не имя.

Он выпрямился.

— Но это ответ… Матушка Ветровоск.

— Хммм, — ответила она и снова бросила на него тяжелый взгляд, но, кажется, согласилась.

Серебро подобрал так называемую серебряную монету, которую до этого бросила ему миссис Ягг — в какой-то момент зашел разговор о том, что ее нужно положить ему в рот. (Ну, или лимон, а может, и соль — Серебро не слишком следил за разговором). Он бросил ее второй женщине.

Но прежде чем монета упала, ко всеобщему удивлению, с потолка посыпались тысячи таких же монет и завалили всю комнату.

— Ох! Ну, такого раньше не случалось, — послышался сдавленный голос Серебра откуда-то из-под груды сказочных богатств.

***

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я был здесь, — сказал Сталь, — лучше бы помог мне убраться отсюда. Как это сделать?

— НЕТ.

— Нет?

— НЕТ НУЖДЫ. ВСЕ РЕШАЕТСЯ.

И Сталь это вовсе не обнадежило, в отличие от скелета.

***

На удивление, у волшебников кое-что начало получаться — по крайней мере, когда Чудакулли предложил Сапфир еще раз связаться со своими коллегами, ей повезло гораздо больше. Серебро нашелся, и Сталь тоже — лишь самый мимолетный контакт, но все равно. Она подняла голову, и улыбка расцвела на ее лице.

— Я могу их найти, — сказала Сапфир и попробовала снова. Даже больше, подумала она. Можно было сделать больше, чем раньше. — Я могу принести их сюда. Вместе мы сможем уйти.

Чудакулли кивнул.

— Хорошо. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы вы застряли здесь на веки вечные, не так ли?

— Не слишком-то дружелюбно, Наверн.

Он бросил на нее неожиданно острый взгляд.

— Даже если не учитывать тот отвлекающий эффект, который вы оказываете на окружающих, я не имею понятия, кто — или что — вы такое…

Сапфир уловила его невысказанные мысли и, изумившись им, прищурилась.

— Я не богиня.

— Нет, — ответил волшебник. — Не так просто, но, тем не менее, достаточно близко, а если дать время — по крайней мере, если верить Тупсу…

— Не думаю, что понимаю, о чем речь, — к собственному изумлению призналась Сапфир.

Она закрыла глаза и попыталась следовать за мыслями волшебника — и в конечном счете ей это удалось. Это место — эта вселенная? — более изменчива, чем та, к которой она привыкла. И Сапфир уже знала, как вера, мысли и воспоминания могли повлиять на эту.

— Понимаю. Но этого не случится, обещаю.

Сапфир поняла, что может вернуть остальных обратно — и это надо было сделать немедленно.

***

Серебро показался из-под груды монет и, стряхнув их, вырвался наружу.

— Знаю, что он наверняка искушает нас мирскими благами, но это моя кухня, значит, и деньги мои, — говорила миссис Ягг. — Подарки не отдарки, и такого случая упустить просто нельзя. Свалилось буквально на голову, можно сказать…

Серебро бросил на обеих виноватый взгляд.

— Я… Я думаю, что понимаю, что случилось. Где бы мы ни были, это место работает по другим правилам, не таким, к которым я привык, и…

— Магия у тебя врожденная, — сказала старшая из женщин, и это было больше похоже на ворчливое обвинение, чем на комплимент. Не обращая внимания на ковер из монет, она носком ботинка стерла часть защитного прямоугольника из воска и освободила Серебро. — Обуза — вот что ты такое. Нельзя позволять тебе бродить там и сям, рассыпая деньги людям на голову.

Серебро рассмеялся, очень довольный этой мыслью, несмотря на то, что законы физики обескураживающим образом изменились.

— Так я волшебник? О, думаю, ясно. И не волнуйтесь, я тоже быстро адаптируюсь — у меня отличная обучаемость. Уверяю, этого больше не повторится.

— Конечно, ты уже придумала, куда мне все это пустить, зная тебя, Эсме…

— Они могут быть ненастоящими, — сказала самая младшая из женщин, которая до тех пор молчала. Хотя и наблюдала, конечно.

— Нет, он точно не из лепреконов…

— Это не эльфьи деньги, — сказала самая старшая. — Они настоящие. Положи кастрюлю на место, Гита. Мистер Серебро собирается уходить — и, конечно, заберет все это с собой. Правда, мистер Серебро?

— Это всего лишь дубликаты, — ответил Серебро. — Настоящие, и не краденые. — Он поймал ее взгляд: так даже Сталь на него не смотрел. — И, конечно, я это немедленно уберу.

— О, ну… кажись, от этого богатства у меня была бы одна головная боль, — со вздохом сказала миссис Ягг.

***

Сапфир смотрела перед собой, когда Серебро и Сталь неожиданно появились по бокам от нее в клубах синего дыма и блесток.

«Сталь».

Он повернулся, когда она сжала его пальцы.

— Сапфир.

— Синий дым, Сапфир? — сказал Серебро, с интересом касаясь последних его завитков. — Я бы сказал, излишне эффектный.

Она сдержала улыбку.

— Так уж получилось.

«Нам нужно уходить».

«Да. — Сапфир посмотрела на Сталь. — Знаю».

«Немедленно, Сапфир».

— Да, конечно, — согласился Серебро, а затем огляделся и, тут же отвлекшись, подошел к Заклинанию. — О, как занимательно.

Думминг тут же возник рядом с ним — настороже и готовый защищаться.

— Да, но прошу прощения… Я… Стоит ли вам это делать?

— Хмм? — ответил Серебро, направил заблудившегося муравья в сторону дома и поднял взгляд на Думминга. — У вас тут, кажется, нет контакта.

Думминг уставился на него.

— Вы… вы понимаете Заклинание?

— Ну, — ответил Серебро и коротко улыбнулся, — я знаком с концепцией. С переводом, впрочем, дело другое. Надо сказать…

«Серебро. — Голос Стали ворвался в его сознание и перебил разговор. — Я сказал, нам пора».

— Ох. Да, да.

Сталь снова бросил взгляд на Сапфир.

— Оно не должно существовать. Это место. Может, именно потому мы здесь…

Сапфир покачала головой.

— Нет. — Она видела… О, сейчас у нее вышло бы растянуться и покрыть весь мир; ощутить все целиком. От ее прикосновения Диск вздрогнул, и, когда Сапфир отметила контакт, ее глаза сверкнули голубизной. Где-то извне она вдруг ощутила присутствие кого-то, слишком большого даже для ее собственного понимания, и на этот раз задрожала сама. — Оно должно существовать. Карманная вселенная, где есть все, что невозможно в любом другом месте.

— Вроде… предохранительного клапана вселенной? — Сталь говорил так, будто не доверял собственным словам.

Сапфир улыбнулась и сжала его пальцы сильнее.

— Да.

— Думаю, мне будет жаль уходить, — сказал Серебро и создал небольшой букет золотых и серебряных цветов. — Кажется, здесь я могу… ну… почти все.

Сапфир взяла искусственные, но нежные растения в руки, кончиками пальцев коснулась жестких листьев и лепестков — и рассмеялась.

— Не думаю, что тебе это пойдет на пользу, Серебро. — Или ей самой, но Сапфир не стала добавлять этого вслух.

Серебро рассмеялся в ответ, а затем наклонился к Стали и схватил его за рукав.

— Мы можем это сделать, но… ну…

— Что? — спросил Сталь и бросил на него тяжелый взгляд: кажется, из-за цветов. — Думаешь, я стану тебя удерживать?

Серебро удивленно поднял брови.

— Нет. Только, учитывая, как это место влияет на нас, я и Сапфир должны быть в состоянии вернуть нас обратно. Как только мы вернемся в нашу вселенную, будет импульс, возможно, достаточный для того, чтобы вернуть нас туда, куда надо, но…

— Ты не меняешься, — сказала Сапфир и снова взяла его за руку. — Ты якорь.

— Или, может, лоцман — в этом случае, — добавил с улыбкой Серебро. — Ведущий нас в гавань.

Сталь бросил на него взгляд, ища насмешку, но не нашел ничего.

— Помни, где мы должны быть, — сказала Сапфир.

Сталь кивнул.

— Да. И поспеши.

Они взялись за руки, и Сапфир, когда они отправились прочь, на прощание молча поцеловала Диск и Великого А'Туина.

***

**Кода**

— Отлично, — сказал Чудакулли. — Я уж решил, что мы от них никогда не избавимся. Итак, на чем мы остановились, Тупс?

Думминг вздохнул.

— Все еще ищем цыпленка, аркканцлер.

— Цыпленка?

— Того, который сбежал. Сами знаете, с кафедры неопределенных исследований и… — Думминг замахал руками в воздухе.

— А, этого. Согласен, не нужно позволять ему бродить где вздумается.

— И не после того, что он сотворил с Казначеем, сэр.

— Именно, — приободрившись, сказал Чудакулли. — Мы только что разобрались с межпространственной вундервафлей катастрофических масштабов. Цыпленок-то тем более не станет серьезной проблемой, а?

На прошлой неделе, мрачно решил Думминг, о таком точно не было и речи.

***

— Ну вы только посмотрите на это, — в конце концов сказала нянюшка Ягг, — сбежал и не забрал эти мерзкие деньги, стыд и позор, хорошо б кто-нибудь куда-нибудь их спрятал…

Матушка Ветровоск многозначительно посмотрела на нее.

***

Смерть не вздохнул, потому что существа, состоящие из одних костей, вздыхать не могут, но мимоходом отметил, что неплохо было поболтать с новым человеком.

— Я ДАЖЕ НЕ ПРЕДСТАВИЛСЯ, — сказал он пустой комнате. Что было очень странно, потому что обычно представляться не требовалось.


End file.
